Y ahora que
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Pesimo summary, pesimo titulo en fin. Se me ocurrio despues de mirar 04x02 ojala les guste y claro pisca Jisbon; ojala Red John no dañe a Lisbon pero a la vez si, la serie se tornaria muy muy seria o.o


**Buenas madrugadas! aca en mexico son las 4:45 am y a quien le importa? eso no me impidio acabar mi oneshort que se me ocurrio despues de mirar 04x02 de la nueva temporada de el mentalista en fin, algo asi espero que suceda, obvio no cutre y chafa como aqui lo escribo pero bueno, solo nos queda esperar. Viva la obsesion con el Jisbon yeah!**

**El 04x02 estubo fantabuloso, todo el cap me ha fascinado y bueno esto se me vino a la mente al terminar de verlo, disfruten.**

**Ojala les guste y que no haya quedado tan mal, saludos!**

Era una mañana cualquiera en el CBI; bueno tal vez no tan cualquiera después del plan súper elaborado que ejecuto el consultor el día anterior para devolver al equipo a las andadas, y la amenaza que lanzo hacia Bertram para devolverle el empleo a Lisbon, jaja Bertram a veces era tan manipulable, en fin, así debían ser las cosas.

Jane se encontraba en su sofá acostado, había llegado antes que todos, contemplaba el techo; para ser mas precisos la mancha con forma de "Elvis", estaba reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora: asesino a un ayudante de Red John, fue a prisión por ello que, bueno, tardo mas su juicio en que ya había salido de la cárcel, en fin, ahora que sabia que su némesis seguía con vida ¿por donde empezar? Hasta ahora no había indicio alguno de que se fuera a mostrar.

Red John seguía en libertad, ese maniaco hijo de perra, le daría casa hasta la muerte si así fuera necesario. Pero entonces algo le rondo la mente; que peligro representaría Red John ahora, obvio muchos, el nombre de "asesino serial" no se lo ganaba cualquiera. Es ahí cuando algo mucho peor le brinco a la cabeza: "a ver Jane piensa, como contraatacaría" y se le vino a la mente sus conocidos; amigos, contactos, gente cercana a el y si así fuera el caso no seria la primera vez que Red John le causara sufrimiento atreves de la gente a la cual el apreciaba; ejemplo muy claro Kristina Frye.

Se comenzó a preocupar mas; y ¿si esta vez iba contra algo realmente cercano? como Sophie Miller…si era una gran posibilidad, si algo le pasaba por culpa de Red John el maldito si que se metería en una gordísima pero mas gente comenzó a rondarle en la cabeza, gente que de verdad era muy importante para el; las imágenes de Van Pelt, Cho y Rigsby golpearon con fuerza haciendo que el asesor cerrara los ojos, le enfermaba pensar que a lo mejor Red John pudiera hacerles daño, le hervía la sangre de furia al imaginarlo pero la ultima imagen que se le vino a la mente fue la que con mas fuerza le golpeo; seria posible que el bastardo se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima a…

-Buenos días Jane-Van Pelt saco de sus pensamientos al rubio asesor.

-Hola Grace, llegaste temprano; cuéntame ¿cómo va la terapia?-Jane sonrió ampliamente (tratando de aparentar tranquilidad cosa difícil después de lo que había pensado) y se levanto para quedar sentado en el sofá, dudando por un momento en si había hecho bien al preguntar aquello.

-Yuju, si, va súper-Jane le miro con la típica mirada de "no me mientas"-ok lo admito, es una porquería, solo me hace sentir peor; estoy tan desesperada que creo que tu y tu sofá serian mejor terapia para mi-se sentó en su silla tallándose los ojos.

-Puedo intentar ayudarte a relajar si así lo quieres-contesto ya un poco mas serio-eso te ayudaría de sobremanera; el estrés es tu peor enemigo en un trabajo como este.

-¿Sabes?, si tu puedes hacer que me olvide de todo esto por un minuto; hipnosis seas bienvenida-continuo la pelirroja con tono cansino.

Antes de que Jane contestara Cho y Rigsby entraron a la oficina, Jane decidió callar.

-Buenos días chicos-saludo Jane con una sonrisa, como le alegraba ver llegar a sus compañeros y amigos para trabajar como siempre, no a ese desabrido Haffner.

-Hola-contesto cortante Cho, ese tipo era único en su clase.

-Hola Jane-ahora Rigsby fue el que contesto, venia sonriente, digamos que solo una parte correspondía a que tenía su empleo de nuevo.

-Me da gusto tenerlos de vueltos señores-dijo Jane levantándose de su sofá estirándose perezosamente de pie.

-Si quieres que te demos las gracias solo dilo-contesto de la nada Cho mirando unos papeles que se hallaban en su escritorio.

Jane sonrió ante el comentario de su oriental amigo; Rigsby se acerco a Jane.

-Si, no hagas tanto pancho viejo-Wayne abrazo a Jane amistosamente dándole una palmadita en la espalda al asesor, obvio este de igual manera correspondió con la misma palmada-gracias Jane-al termino de lo dicho se separo de Jane.

Al momento de que Rigsby se retiro a su lugar Van Pelt se acerco y abrazo a Jane de igual forma, también lo correspondió.

-Sigo sin saber como lo logras, gracias-

-Si, gracias-contesto despreocupado Cho.

-Vaya ¿por qué tanto cariño?, estoy de acuerdo en que nos separaron por un día a lo mucho pero esto es exagerar-interrumpió de la nada Lisbon asomándose con su portafolios en mano desde el marco de la entrada-como sea cualquiera cosa ya saben donde estoy-esto ultimo lo dijo con tono de triunfo.

Jane se separo de Grace y esta volvió a su lugar, y luego salió para dirigirse a la oficina de Lisbon. El pensamiento de Red John había vuelto y no era agradable.

-Toc, toc-jugo Jane con voz misteriosa desde fuera de la oficina de Lisbon.

-Dime que aun no haces nada-contesto Lisbon sonriente, Jane se asomo con su usual sonrisa y finalmente entro.

-No aun no, hasta que te llegue un caso-dijo triunfante sentándose en el sofá de Lisbon.

-Por primera vez estoy alegre de oír eso-Jane le miro extrañado-teniendo en cuenta que…sin ti…nunca mas atendería un caso de nuevo-admitió difícilmente pero feliz.

-Oye, tú perteneces aquí, no a las pensionadas despedidas-comento estirándose a todo lo que daba en el sofá blanco, Lisbon solo sonrió.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un rato, un cómodo silencio; era temprano, el sol ya entraba por las ventanas del CBI y estaba en la oficina y en compañía de Lisbon, aquella que mas que compañera de trabajo era su confidente y amiga, y cómplice sobre todo cuando conspiraban para resolver casos, pareciese que el entorno perfecto para ellos no se formaba en un parque o un restaurant si no en el trabajo, algo muy curioso por cierto.

La calma de Jane se vio interrumpida por sus malditas divagaciones de nuevo; ahora tenia miedo, no de Red John, si no de lo que este pudiera ser capaz de hacerle a la gente que el mas quería y apreciaba y, para la mala suerte de Lisbon, ella encabezaba la lista de personas importantes en la vida de Jane, lo quisiera o no. Y lo peor era que Red John sabia eso.

Su mirar se torno serio y se levanto de tope del sofá; como si le hubieran picado con un alfiler. Teresa se sorprendió por la reacción repentina de su de nuevo asesor pero al instante volvió a los documentos que había en su escritorio.

-Lisbon-dijo serio sentándose en una de las sillas que se hallaban frente al escritorio de la agente senior.

-¿Si?-contesto relajada sin retirar la mirada de los papeles.

Jane no dijo nada, solo la observaba, pensando rápidamente pero sin ignorar nada, cuanto representaba Lisbon para el y la importancia que tenia en su vida, cada situación que habían pasado juntos hasta el momento, cada caso, cada mal pasada y todo lo bueno que ella había hecho por el; eran demasiadas cosas como para poder contarlas una por una.

Lisbon volteo a ver a Jane al notar que este no le contesto y al alzar la vista se congelo; Jane tenia una mirada intensa; si no le conociera tan bien diría que podía reflejar ¿preocupación?, ¿angustia?, cuando el rubio tenia esa mirada por algo o alguien no podía ser bueno, le preocupo al instante claro y en parte le incomodo ya que esa mirada estaba prácticamente dedicada a ella.

-¿E-Esta todo bien?-finalmente pregunto.

Jane se acerco más al escritorio y se cruzo de brazos recargándolos en la superficie del mismo.

-Prométeme algo-soltó Jane serio aun con esa intensa mirada.

-Si esta dentro de mi alcance, claro-contesto Lisbon seria y preocupada por la actitud de Jane tan cambiante.

-Prométeme, que pase lo que pase, lo que sea, de ahora en adelante, no me dejaras-prosiguió igual de serio.

Lisbon quedo atónita ante eso, ¿qué no lo dejaría?, ¿porque haría eso?, ella jamás le dejaría solo y menos ahora a sabiendas por su parte que Red John aun respiraba.

-¿A que viene eso?, claro que no lo hare-finalmente contesto con un tono de fastidio pasivo.

-Solo hazlo-exigió Jane, Lisbon se sorprendió por lo que su asesor había dicho.

Lisbon callo por unos minutos manteniendo los ojos firmes a la mirada de Jane que no había cambiado en nada.

Grace iba a entrar en la oficina pero antes de decir nada al ver la profunda escena decidió esperar afuera, aunque claro no tan lejos para poder escuchar.

-De acuerdo-prosiguió Lisbon con tono rendido y se recargo en sus brazos al igual que Jane-te prometo que pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante no te dejare ¿ok?, y menos con un asesino serial enfermo suelto por ahí a sus anchas según tu-termino la agente senior.

El asesor relajo la mirada, como si al decir aquello le hubiese retirado toda la presión de encima, sonrió por un momento, sabia que seria así, que Lisbon estaría bien frente a Red John, pero aun así, cuidaría de ella, después de lo de O´Laughlin sabia que la mejor forma de protegerla y mantenerla a salvo no era alejarse, si no todo lo contrario, no dejaría que Red John tomara provecho de su relación con Lisbon.

-Gracias Lisbon-contesto al fin con un tono muy suave y aliviado.

Grace decidió marchar, era mejor volver luego, esos momentos "asesor-jefa" no debían ser interrumpidos a su parecer.

Jane sin más se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a una muy confundida Lisbon.

-¿Seguro que todo en orden, Jane?-pregunto preocupada la agente senior viendo con curiosidad a su asesor.

Este volteo y le decido una sonrisa que solo le podía dedicar a Lisbon.

-Claro, todo en orden, contigo y tu calibre 45 a mi lado, nada podría salir mal-Lisbon sonrió de misma forma, de la única forma que solo le sonreía a Jane.

-Por cierto, después del trabajo iremos a cenar, todo el equipo, yo invito, el regreso del mejor equipo del CBI se tiene que celebrar.

-Y el que mas demandas recibe-corto con tono sarcástico, Lisbon le había cortado la inspiración al asesor.

-Dicho de esa forma lo arruinas ¿sabes?-contesto marchándose-a las 8:00 p.m., no lo olvides-regreso como niño pequeño para luego irse de igual forma.

-No lo hare-grito para quedarse en el silencio de su oficina.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, ¿qué le pasaba a Jane?, el no se ponía asi por nada, pero ese hombre, es tan complicado como para poder entenderlo al 100%; lo único que sacaba a conclusión era el hecho de que definitivamente algo preocupaba al a asesor. Siguió firmando papeles pero no sin dejar de pensar que esa sonrisa de Jane antes de irse y regresar llevaba muy bien escondida la angustia de algo.

-Jefa-entro Rigsby de golpe claro llamando a la puerta primero-nuevo caso-dijo alegre entregando la dirección del lugar a la agente senior.

-Ok-Lisbon no pudo evitar sonreír de gusto, recogió su saco y llaves del auto-nos vemos allá.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el equipo; Grace y Cho preparaban sus cosas mientras Jane se levantaba del sofá. Lisbon le hizo la seña desde el marco de la puerta que le acompañara, debían llegar primero, este sonrió y siguió a Lisbon a paso veloz hacia el ascensor.

**Alrato parecere un maldito zombie con ojeras y k? dejen reviews please, para saber si les gusto y si no tmbn; juro que no se les chancreara la mano si me dejan uno aunk sea.**


End file.
